


My Love

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, Immortal, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is immortal, Eren knows and accepts this. While sorting out boxes as the two bought an apartment together, Eren finds a book called "My Love" written in Levi's handwriting, and his imagination runs away with him and convinces himself that Levi is cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

Eren had made his peace with Levi’s reality, being immortal wasn’t something he chose. It was just how he was born. It had been a miracle they found each other after everything; after remembering his past life in the scouts centuries ago, fighting the titans. If it wasn’t for remembering that life, Eren would have never recognised Levi when the shorter man had shouted his name from across the street. They’d been together for three years, now moving in together. They’d been through a lot, and just like in his past life, he trusted Levi exponentially so.  
What had caught the younger man off guard was finding a certain book amongst the boxes of Levi’s belongings entitled “My love” clearly written by Levi himself.  
Eren could feel his heart dropping, he suddenly felt cold. He put the book back where he got it and just sat in silence. His mind was racing a mile a minute jumping from thoughts of panic, convincing himself in a matter of minutes that Levi loved someone else. He stayed in the same position for what felt like days, when in reality was twenty minutes, with tears stinging his eyes.  
He continued like this until Levi shouted his name from the entrance. “Eren?” He shouted down the hall. “Where are you?”

Eren could hear him approaching, heart aching from the unavoidable conversation.  
“Oh, there you are.” Said Levi as he walked into the room. “What are yo-,Eren!”

Levi interrupted himself as he saw Eren crying silently, shoulders shaking. He dropped down to the younger man, placed an arm around his shoulders to which Eren shook off.  
“Eren, what’s wrong? Talk to me”

When he didn’t answer, Levi placed a hand on his arm, pleading. “Please.”

“I found your book”

“My book? I don’t have a….oh.” Levi’s face fell. “What did you see? I don’t understand why you’re upset…was it wrong of me?”

Eren recoiled “What do you mean?! You don’t understand?! Who is it??”

“Who is it?”

“Yes, who is it? Who’s your ‘love’?”

Levi suddenly looked up to the ceiling, suspect in his eyes. “Eren…?”

“What.” He replied blankly.

“Did you look in the book?” Enquired Levi.

“Why would I look in that book? It’s just go-”

“Look at it.”

Eren looked into Levi’s eyes, unsure as to whether he should really look. Anxiety washed over him as he reached and touched the front cover. Delicately he turned the first few pages to be graced with an old photo. A very old photo….of himself and Levi. He continued on throughout the book, and was continuously presented with different pictures of Levi and himself.  
In place of anxiety, confusion took its place. Eren was beyond puzzled, he was positive that it was him in the photos but it couldn’t be. He had to have been alive in the 1930s which he definitely had not been.  
“I don’t understand. Is that…me?” He looked up to his partner.

“Yeah, that’s you, you idiot.” He replied with a tender smile as he shifted to be right beside Eren and turned a page himself.

“I don’t understand” he repeated.

“You keep getting reincarnated. Have been since the scouts. These are only photos since the invention of cameras. We lived great lives before this too. Had a few paintings done of us throughout our lives aswell” Levi spoke with a hint of fondness in his tone.

“Why don’t I remember?”

“Maybe you’re just not meant to remember in this life time, sometimes you do, sometimes you don’t. I’m just thankful to keep finding you.”

Eren began crying again, all sorts of emotions rushing through him. But he was soon overcome with hurt and pain.  
“I’m so sorry….” Sobbed Eren clutching to Levi’s chest pressing his ear to listen to the others heartbeat.

“What on earth are you sorry for? You make living forever less painful, I don’t know wh-”

“No, I’m sorry you have to keep dealing with me dying. I’ve died countless times and I’m going to die again eventually. That must be so hard for you…”

“Not as hard as living life without you at all, I’m thankful for all the memories and all the lives I’ve had with you. There’s no doubt in my heart that we’ll share many more.”

“I love you, Levi.” Eren whispered into Levi’s chest.

“I love you too, my love.” He replied as he kissed the top of Eren’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> my tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
